


Absolution

by MartianMaiden



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Anal Plug, BDSM, Bondage, Chastity Device, Edgeplay, Edging, F/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Papa has a forked tongue, Punishment, Spanking, because why not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-03 17:25:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14573913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MartianMaiden/pseuds/MartianMaiden
Summary: You are a nun working for the church. Papa Emeritus III caught you pleasuring yourself without permission. Now he will punish you.





	Absolution

It was a lovely day today. It was chilly, and for a few hours it had been raining. The sun was poking it's head out from behind the clouds now, and the rain had stopped. After worship I went to my quarters and opened up the chest at the end of my bed. I dug through it for one of the few items I had that was forbidden by Papa. A hand-blown glass dildo. Papa forbade masturbation, and only allowed us scheduled time with him, but I wouldn't have a night with Papa for at least a week. 

I concealed my toy in the waistband of my panties. My dress was just barely long enough to cover it up, but it would do. I walked to the only place that I knew would be empty: the confession booth. I entered and sat on the little bench inside. I removed my toy from it's hiding place, and set it next to me. I cracked the door open to do a quick check around the room. Still empty. Good.

I started to rub my clit through my white cotton panties. Gently at first, but slowly using more pressure until I couldn't wait any longer. I slid my panties down to my knees, and slipped a finger into my already dripping cunt. I inhaled sharply and added another finger, pumping them in and out, trying not to moan loudly. I finally removed my fingers and licked them clean, before grabbing my dildo and slipping it inside of me. The wide end stretched me open more than any person could, making me moan loudly. Suddenly I heard movement from the other side of the confession booth. Someone else was there, and likely heard me. I quickly pulled up my panties, leaving the dildo inside of me. Suddenly familiar eyes glanced through the slats between us. It was Papa, still wearing his robes. He adjusted his mitre and yawned. "Oh hello. I must have dozed off. Quite warm in here you see," He chuckled, "What are you doing here?" I thought a moment, "Oh! I just wanted some peace and quiet. That's all." He squinted suspiciously at me, "Okay. Well, you should be attending to your duties now." I nodded and exited the booth, "Yes sir. Of course. Right away."

The next day Papa called me into his office after worship. I quickly made my way through the halls, and knocked on his door. "Enter," he called. I walked in and sat in the leather chair facing his desk. He was wearing his casual suit and a pair of reading glasses, reading a leather-bound book with a silver grucifix embossed on the cover. He slowly shut the book and removed the glasses. "Do you know why I called you in here today?" He asked calmly. I shook my head, "No sir." He turned his computer monitor to face me. There was a video feed of me in the confession booth yesterday. I panicked and went silent, not knowing what I could possibly say to help me in this situation. "Seems you've been a disobedient little girl haven't you?" He opened his desk drawer and pulled out a steel ruler. He walked over to me and pulled me up by my wrist, then bent me over his desk. He proceeded to lift my dress and pull my panties down to my ankles. Then I felt the sharp pain of the ruler smacking my ass. Hard. I yelped in pain. He spanked me again and again until I was begging him to stop.

When he finally stopped I was just on the verge of tears. He walked back to his chair and sat. I looked up at him. "Are we done here?" I asked, shakily. He shook his head, "No. Strip for me." I nodded and slowly removed my veil. I then pulled my panties off the rest of the way. I slowly removed my dress, then started to pull off my white stockings. "No, leave those," Papa commanded. I nodded and unhooked my bra, tossing it aside with the rest of my clothes. "On your knees," he ordered. I complied. He dug through his desk drawer for a moment before pulling out a black vibrator. He walked back over to me. "You are not allowed an orgasm. If you do have one, you will be put on display for 24 hours in the chapel, even during worship, fully naked and with all of your holes filled. Anyone will be allowed to use you like the little slut you are," Papa stated. He turned the vibrator to the lowest setting and put it against my right nipple. I let out a tiny moan and he moved it to my other nipple. He slowly traced the vibrator down my body before holding it against my clit. I bucked my hips and moaned louder. Papa smirked and turned the vibration up. He wrapped his free hand around my throat and started to choke me. I started to gasp for air and moan. He turned the vibration up another notch. My vision started to blur and I got lightheaded. He finally let up on my throat, and walked back to his desk, leaving me in a daze.

He pulled out a butt plug, some lube, a length of black rope and a roll of black duct tape. He tied my hands behind my back and pushed my onto my back. He lubed up the plug, which was about the size of a tennis ball, and slowly pushed it inside of me. I groaned in pain as I felt my hole stretch. It hurt so much I thought I would die. He then ripped a piece of duct tape off the roll and taped my mouth shut. He then taped my calves to my thighs so my legs were bent, and taped the vibrator so it was against my clit and turned it up all the way. I started to shake in pleasure. 

He lifted me up and set me under his desk, on my knees. "Remember," he purred, "no orgasm." I whined and squirmed. There was a knock on the door. "Enter." Papa called to the door. I heard the door open and footsteps approach. "I have what you requested sir," a male voice said. "Ah, thank you Omega, you are dismissed," Papa replied. Omega left, not suspecting a thing.

I was about to burst. I was trying to resist an orgasm but it was going to wash over me like an ocean wave. Papa un-taped the vibrator from me, and I whined loudly. He smirked and lifted me from beneath the desk. He set me in his chair and taped my legs to the armrests. He kneeled down and looked at me. "Remember the rules," he teased before licking my dripping cunt with his forked tongue. I moaned loudly and squirmed against my restraints. He slid his tongue inside of me and I felt it slither around. He licked every nook and cranny inside of me, then slipped his tongue out to lick and suck on my clit. I moaned louder and he rammed his tongue back inside of me. I felt an orgasm coming on and right before I came, Papa pulled his tongue out of me and licked his lips. I was breathing heavily at this point, and desperate for his touch. 

He rose, and started to remove my restraints. When I was freed, he turned to open the box Omega had brought him. He pulled out a silver chastity belt and showed it to me. "This will keep you in order," he said, "Stand up." I was shaking violently as I stood, using the chair for support. He slipped the belt onto me and locked it. He placed the key in his desk drawer. "I will only unlock you so you may bathe. When you are unlocked you will be under strict supervision. This is your life for the next month, so get used to it."


End file.
